


violet and gladioli

by pseudocordelia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Courting Rituals, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Getting Together, Implied Past Hanneman/Hubert's Father, M/M, Political Alliances, fake dating (kind of), route ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia
Summary: He's doing it for the Empire, but somewhere along the way Hubert catches "feelings".
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: 2020 Ultra Rarepair Big Bang





	violet and gladioli

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has artwork by the lovely [ren-renners !](https://twitter.com/ren_renners) It's been a pleasure working with them. I'd also like to think purple_bookcover for organizing this event! With that, I hope you enjoy!

Ashe Ubert should've been angry.

Hubert had watched him for a long time. He could be valuable; his skills with the bow were nothing to be joked about. He could be loyal to their cause; Rhea took his family. Rhea took what he loved. Lonato must’ve loved him, and he must’ve loved Lonato. 

(Deep down, Hubert wished he could say the same about his own father. Hanneman talked about Marquis Vestra with warmth in his eyes. Hubert’s father never looked at him like that. It was always with disgust.) 

Yet for some reason, Ashe Ubert continued to pray to the false goddess and her false church. He continued to smile, despite the bags under his eyes. He was fascinating. If his palpable dread could be weaponized, the empire would have a powerful soldier. 

Perhaps he was a little bit naive, though. 

It was a warm autumn evening when Hubert first found himself alone with Ashe. Ashe's footsteps were quiet - he was almost like a mouse - yet Hubert could see him in the corner of his eye.

Hubert chose to ignore him. Instead, he traced his index finger across the shelves in front of him; he needed to find  _ Cichol's General Treatise on Mercenaries _ . Unfortunately, the library had several shelves dedicated to the letter C. It was going to be a long night. And that was without Ashe deciding to be "friendly".

Ashe gripped a book to his chest. The moment he saw Hubert though--

"Hi Hubert!" He smiled from ear to ear, moving to stand right next to Hubert. How disgustingly cute… “I didn’t expect anyone to be here so late. Do you like reading too?”  
“Yes, I suppose.” In truth, Hubert was only interested in nonfiction. That didn’t matter, though. Ashe still had a sparkle in his eyes.  
“There’s this book I think you might like, then! The main character kind of reminds me of you. I’ve probably read it about a thousand times--”   
“Interesting.” Hubert had lost his spot. Where on the shelf was he looking again? 

Ashe seemed to get the hint.  “Well, I’m just going to put this in the return slot and go to bed. I’ll lend you my copy tomorrow morning!” 

* * *

The courtyard was bustling with activity. Class was going to start soon, yet the classrooms were still locked. It was a strange and idle time; one which Hubert did not enjoy. 

Then just as the church bells were about to ring, Ashe scurried up to Hubert. “Sorry I’m late!” he practically screeched before shoving a book into Hubert’s hands. And just like that, he was gone again, running into his own classroom, as Hubert stood there… confused. 

The pages were tattered. The gold leaf lettering was worn away; the title was barely legible. _The Undesiring Strategist’s Disasters_. It was well loved, to say the very least. Lectures were about to start, though.

Hubert still found himself glancing at the book, over and over again. He could not focus at all. Once classes had ended, he went straight to his dormitory. He’d just skim over it, he told himself, before proceeding to read the entire thing in one sitting.

It was of no historical merit, yet the motivations of the characters were fascinating. The story was about Loog’s tactician Pan, but it was told from the perspective of the Adrestrian emperor. Pan was the villain, and Ashe had failed to mention it. 

In the story, Pan was a master of espionage. He worked for Loog, yet he also disobeyed Loog. He had somehow infiltrated the imperial palace; servants were replaced by his pawns. Generals had their food poisoned by the very taste testers who were meant to protect them. Guards were constantly attacking each other. Explosives were planted everywhere. 

The Emperor, saddened by the countless deaths within his castle, fought recklessly at Tailtean Plains. There, he died. With Faerghus winning the war, Loog disappeared into the shadows of history. Most of the story was probably nonsense, but Hubert would perhaps read up on espionage during the War of the Eagle and Lion. Perhaps he should figure out which houses employ taste testers. 

Unfortunately, though, the book is now buried somewhere in the rubble of Garreg Mach.

* * *

House Rowe is the first part of the Kingdom to pledge their allegiance to the Empire. With the coup in Fhirdiad, the rest of Western Faerghus fell into their hands. The border with the Alliance was secure, with Gloucester and Ordelia on a tight leash. Two years into the war, most days Hubert focused on fighting the remaining Kingdom loyalists; Fraldarius and Gautier were awfully stubborn. 

Afternoon tea with Her Majesty is the only time he spends idle. Even then, he was the one pouring. Furthermore, with the current war economy, coffee was too expensive. Edelgard just smiles at his complaints.

“It’s good to see you’re hard at work,” she says one day. “If things continue in our favour, we should take Fraldarius in a few months.”   
Hubert sighs. That’d be lovely, but unrealistic. “We need to consider other factors, Your Majesty. Winter is soon. For now, we should focus on building defenses and procuring supplies, so we can keep our position.”   
“You’re right.” She plays with her hair for a moment, idly staring down at her tea. “We’re alone, though. Call me my name.”  
“Are we not speaking of official matters?”   


Edelgard pouts. “Fine. I suppose there are things to speak about other than the war effort.”  


“Such as?”   
“Would you have time to begin courting someone?”  
Hubert taps his fingers on the table, thinking for a moment. “How beneficial would it be to the Empire’s cause?”  
“If you were to marry Rowe’s head knight, our relations would be secured.”

He takes a moment to sip his tea. Of course Hubert knows who the head knight of Rowe is; he needs to know both his allies and his enemies if the empire is to succeed. He did not know if such a relationship would work, though. 

He remembers Ashe being pretty. His hair was silver; it looked fluffy. He had freckles, which was somewhat of a rarity. He… had a nice smile. Hubert feels just a tinge of guilt for abandoning that book. Ashe is probably smart enough to know courting is a sham, though. 

“He’s beloved by his soldiers,” Edelgard continues, “and people consider him a hero. He is of common birth, after all. I hope there are many commanders like him in the future.”   
“Yes,” he finally answers. “I would have time to begin courting him.”  
  
“Good. Tea has already been organised for you this following Sunday.”  
“I look forward to it. Would you help me choose a bouquet?”

* * *

The gladioli conveys strength, moral integrity, and infatuation. Hubert ended up going with a burgundy bouquet, wrapped in a silk white ribbon. He felt stiff with the flowers weighing in his hands; he did not know how to act. Yet Ashe, sitting alone at a table for two in a corner of the castle gardens, not only felt like he did not know how to act; he looked like it. Hubert took a deep breath before making his way across the courtyard. 

Ashe stares at him. Hubert is the first to speak; he bows, presenting the flowers to Ashe. “I have bought flowers for you,” he says, trying not to stutter. This is not like him! “It is a pleasure to be in your company.” 

And then Ashe smiles at him. A real, genuine smile. “They’re gorgeous! Th-thank you, Hubert.”   
  
An awkward silence looms for a few moments. They both open their mouths at the same time, and then both pause, and Ashe just awkwardly laughs. “Why don’t you sit down, Hubert? O-or would you prefer I call you Count Vestra?”

Hubert pulled out a seat. “Just Hubert, please.” The white metal of the ornate furniture stood out well against all of the greenery. The castle staff had placed out a pot in between the two of them; it was still warm. Hubert is the first to pour; one cup for Ashe and another for himself. 

“How are you?” He asks. He hates small talk; he always has, but what else is he meant to ask? Hubert has never been particularly good at conversation; not to mention, there is a war. Ashe seems to understand, though.

“I’ve been well recently! Ever since I was reassigned back to Rowe territory instead of the front lines, I’ve been able to spend more time with my siblings. It’s nice.”  
“You have siblings?”   
“You didn’t know? I have a younger brother and sister. Ivy’s the youngest, and she’s kind of a brat. Casey’s studying too hard lately; he thinks he should rule Gaspard. They’re a pain sometimes, but I love them a lot.   
“I see.” (Hubert can’t help but wonder about his older ‘brother’. He won’t poke, though. It’s their first date, after all.)    
“Do you have any siblings, Hubert?”   
  
“No.” Hubert took a long sip of tea. Ashe just stared. “Although I suppose Lady Edelgard… is somewhat like a little sister to me.”

“You’ve known each other for a long time, haven’t you?”  
“Yes. She was four and I was six when I swore loyalty to her, apparently. I don’t recall the day.”  
“Ah… it must be nice to have childhood friends. I didn’t have any growing up. I spent most of my time helping my parents or looking after my siblings.”

Hubert isn’t sure if he’d call Edelgard his childhood friend. Would he even call Edelgard his friend? To him, Edelgard is just Edelgard. She is above him. 

“Your parents ran a restaurant, if I remember correctly?”  
“Yeah. My father worked hard to start it up, and my mother worked for him as a barmaid. Apparently, they’d talk a lot while cleaning the place up, and that’s how they fell in love.”

Hubert doesn’t remember his mother. She was the youngest daughter of House Hrym. Before Hubert could even walk, she went missing. That’s all he knows. He wouldn’t put it past his father to have done something horrible, though. 

“How lovely,” is all Hubert says. Silence looms once again. He can hear the aviary birds singing. 

Ashe interrupts, though, and Hubert is thankful for it. “Um… I’ve been able to garden again recently! I’ve been growing some cacti. It’s really rewarding.”

Hubert doesn’t need to put up a facade of kindness. Ashe carries the conversation. Once the sun has gotten lower, and Ashe has finished speaking about the stray cats around the Rowe manor, Hubert has a single question.

“Would you like to meet again next week?”    


Ashe smiles again. He smiles with his eyes; he’s once again completely genuine. It’s the realest thing Hubert has seen for a long time. And now that he has a good look… Ashe’s freckles are fascinating.  
  
“Of course!”

* * *

It soon becomes a regular occurrence. Hubert  _ isn’t  _ in love - he doesn’t have time for such a thing - but he enjoys their time together. Ashe is sweet, and Hubert thinks about him a lot. When Ashe learnt Hubert liked coffee, Ashe grinded some himself. When Ashe learned Hubert was interested in archery, Ashe gave him a special bow designed specifically for beginners. ( _ Christophe _ had used one of the same make to teach him. For Ashe to speak about his older brother… Hubert was happy. Apparently, Christophe was around the same age as him. Would’ve been, anyway.)

In turn, when Hubert learnt Ashe’s favourite blend of tea was mint leaves, he made sure the castle staff prepared it for their next meeting. When Hubert learnt violets were Ashe’s favourite flower, Hubert grew a pot full of them.

(“I’ve always said you’ve needed a hobby,” Lady Edelgard comments when she sees the pots sitting in the window’s of Hubert’s private quarters. Hubert just nods. Studying gardening magic is actually somewhat interesting. It is worth it regardless, though, just for the way Ashe smiles. 

Edelgard smiles too. Then she asked an absolutely awful question. “How long until you’re Hubert Ubert?” 

Hubert  _ tries  _ not to laugh. He really does.)

* * *

Ashe is sweet, and Hubert thinks about him a lot. He should not be thinking of Ashe when he’s meant to be investigating extra-legal commerce. There were reports of dangerous foreign tomes circulating the markets of Enbarr; Hubert was sent undercover. As he makes his way through the dark alleys of the market, though, his eyes landed on a perfect gift. A leatherbound copy of  _ The Undesiring Strategist’s Disasters _ . Its blue cover is beautifully gilded with a golden foil. The asking price is unreasonably high, like everything those pink-haired merchants sell. There’s so many of them, and they’re all identical; perhaps an investigation is due. 

Hubert buys the tome anyway. He’s meant to be undercover; he doesn’t have time to waste bartering. It’s worth it regardless, though.

The next Sunday, Hubert approaches Ashe in the garden as usual. Bowing had become his greeting. This time, though, he presented Ashe with the book. Ashe gave him a wide, open-mouthed smile; his eyes were wide with excitement. “Where did you find this, Hubert? It’s wonderful!” 

Hubert couldn’t help but smile too as he took his seat. Is this what people meant by butterflies in their stomach? It was a strange feeling, but Hubert did not mind it. 

“The markets of Enbarr have some hidden gems, if you know where to look.” (Hubert did not want to mention his stumbling upon it was a complete accident. Charisma was not his strong suit, but it was occasionally worth a try.) “I’m sorry for losing the first copy.”

“It’s fine! I mostly forgot about it.” Ashe says, chipper as ever. “I love this story so much. My brother used to read it to me all the time before bed. I’d make him read it for me over and over again! It’s a surprise he never got sick of it.”

How could anyone get sick of making Ashe smile? Hubert just takes his first sip of tea. (He’s beginning to like the flavour mint himself.) Ashe stares at him for a moment, deep in thought. 

“I do kind of remember,” he says. “I remember you listening to me ramble about that book… and I really appreciate that. The monastery was kind of lonely. Sometimes it’s nice to have someone just listen, you know?” 

“I understand what you’re saying.” It’s no wonder why Ferdinand is so insufferable. (He has been getting better, but that’s besides the point.) “And… it’s meaningless now, but I saw you. After what Rhea did to your family… I suppose I’m sorry.”   


“You didn’t do anything, Hubert.”   
“Exactly. I stood by and watched, when you were suffering. I noticed your anger and did nothing.”   
  
Ashe awkwardly laughs. “You know, the archbishop actually gave me some weird herbs. ‘Remedial herbs’, she called them.”  
  
“Ah. That is… interesting.” Hubert was somewhat speechless. He despised the archbishop, of course, but giving hallucinogens or depressants or whatever those herbs were… is something new. Hubert remembers thinking Ashe would be a valuable soldier, though. “If you are interested in revenge, though, the empire will gladly accept you as a commander.”

“Ah.” Ashe is silent for a few moments. “I don’t know. I think what you’re doing is right, but I don’t want to fight against Faerghus.”   
  
“We could deploy you elsewhere.”   
“I’ll… think about it.” 

Hubert frowns. He’s ruined it, hasn’t he? 

When Ashe was lonely, the Blue Lions were there for him. Hubert was not. He remembers seeing him spar with Felix and gardening alone with Dedue. He remembers seeing Ashe cook with Annette and Mercedes, studying with Sylvain and Dimitri. He remembers the way Ashe’s eyes lit up when Ingrid came to him with a new book. 

Perhaps it would be best for Ashe if Hubert were to poison them. For them to die peacefully in their sleep. 

What poison did Pan use?

He shouldn’t be thinking about this. He feels like a voyeur. Had he really been watching all this time? He supposed it was in his nature to snoop around. He’s always been receiving and making reports. That reminds him of something else, though. Gaspard was close to the empire’s borders; of course there was espionage going on there. Hubert stole his father’s old reports when Lonato started the rebellion. 

On every report about the Gaspard region, on Lord Lonato and his estate, it mentioned valuable  _ pawns.  _ Hostages that would help in case negotiation was needed. Ashe’s name was there, if he remembers correctly. Lonato… valued Ashe. Ashe deserves to know that. 

“I hope you at least know Lonato loved you.” Should Hubert have said  _ your father _ instead? He isn’t sure. 

“I know.” Ashe fakes a smile. “Your father betrayed the empire, didn’t he?”   


“Yes.” Hubert can feel his throat fill with venom. “He participated in the Insurrection of the Seven and locked away the very emperor he was sworn to protect. He was treasonous, vile scum that I had to eliminate.” 

_ He let Arundel take Her Majesty away. He let Lady Her Majesty get hurt. He let her siblings die. _

_ He never loved me. _

“I’m sorry. It’s a shame.” Ashe reaches over the table. He does not hold Hubert’s hand, but he rests his hand next to it. “I wish you could’ve met Lonato. After all that, you at least deserve a decent father-in-law…”

Hubert takes a moment to process that. Lady Edelgard had been joking, right? Ashe isn’t seriously considering  _ marrying  _ him, right? It’s all too early! They haven’t even been courting for a year! 

“Hubert?” Ashe giggles. “Your face is a bit red. Are you alright?”  


“Yes! I just… had something spicy earlier. I’m alright.”  
“If you say so. Well… do you want an update on the Rowe manor cats?”   


It’s obvious that Ashe sees right through his lie. “Of course. Have you decided on a name yet for the white one? Marshmallow, I believe you were considering last time.”

“We decided to just go with Mallow! She’s been getting a lot less shy lately. Oh, and I think she has a boyfriend!”   


Hubert finds himself chatting with Ashe late into the evening. He laughs and he smiles, and time goes by so fast; before he knows it, the sun is going down. Ashe acknowledges it before Hubert has the chance. 

“It’s getting awfully late, isn’t it? I had a lot of fun today, Hubert.” He stands from his seat, gripping the book to his chest, before walking around the table so as to stand by Hubert’s side. Hubert stands to meet his eye contact. 

“Yes.” He hesitates for a moment. “I had a lot of fun as well.” 

“I’ll see you next Sunday!” Before Ashe turns to leave, though, he gets on the tips of his toes.

He leans in to kiss Hubert on the cheek. Hubert can feel his entire face go red. He must look ridiculous! Ashe just giggles, though. He casually waves goodbye and turns away like it’s nothing. Hubert stands there still for perhaps an eternity. 

He brushes his hand over his cheek. 

“I’ll see you next Sunday…” he whispers, even though he is alone.

_ Maybe _ Hubert is in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading < 3 Whilst this wasn't as long as I'd had like it to be, I had a lot of fun working on this.


End file.
